


Narcissus. (III)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。一只真正弱小无助的打工蚂蚁半夜爆肝打造的极冷门微[S][M]小故事。－这星期会更得密一点的。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－老规矩，看的时候播放127的Lips就对了。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	Narcissus. (III)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 一只真正弱小无助的打工蚂蚁半夜爆肝打造的极冷门微[S][M]小故事。
> 
> －这星期会更得密一点的。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －老规矩，看的时候播放127的Lips就对了。

Scene Three. 倒吊人 (Le Pendu)  
看着用身体把自己包裹的男人，即便是睡着也抱得紧紧的如同要把人溶进怀抱中。  
手指抚上男人平静的容颜，他小声的呢喃着，小声得如同没用喉咙发声一样，是无声的话语。  
他就是给你痛苦的那个人吗？  
你爱他吗？你恨他吗？  
你只是在沉默的承受这一切。  
像个人偶。  
算了，你就只配当个人偶。  
不过，从现在开始，罗渽民将会是有血有肉的一个人。  
我，会好好的活下去，很好的活下去。

醒来他还在我怀内熟睡，脸蛋压在我臂上，天使一般的睡颜。  
仿佛感应到我的视线，他眼皮动了动，蝶翼般舒展的睫毛也随着抖了抖，脑袋往我胸口靠着。  
阳光一缕缕的渗入房间，看着阳光很快就要投射到他脸上，我马上撑起身体，挡着那些刺眼的光线。  
不知道保持了这个姿势多久，我感觉我的手肘因长时间支撑而有点麻痹，懒虫才懒洋洋地打着呵欠醒来。  
「早啊。」我坐起身体，活动了下手臂，麻痹感才减退了点。  
「嗯……」继续懒洋洋地揉眼，那种天真而慵懒的气质从他身上点点散发。  
想要逗他的心瘾又犯了，躬下身体，用指尖托起他的下巴，让他直视我的眼睛。  
「『嗯』什么，不知道要喊我的名字吗……还是你的礼貌在做完爱就忘得一干二净了？」  
上一次我用情色话语逗他，他并没有回答我，仅仅扑闪着双眸看我，但是脸上明显的呈现了红晕。  
这次他还是扑闪着眼睛看着我，我就等着看你害羞的样子。  
然而，后续却出乎我意料之外。  
他把双手搭在我的肩上，毫不退缩的把目光投射进我双眼。 「那么，你想我怎样喊你呢？」  
从昨天晚上开始，他的行为就异常了很多──例如昨天晚上的「掩眼猜身份」小游戏、主动亲我、吞吐我的食指挑逗我，还有此时的，直接面对我的调戏。  
让人不禁深思，眼前真的是罗渽民吗？  
像是换了个人似的。

换了个人？

「我不是教过你了，对于我的称呼……」用手抚上他的脸颊，往下抚摸，是耳翼下的伤疤。  
「帝努？」我摇了摇头，示意他再猜。同时我的心渐渐浮现不安，那种不安是……  
那种不安为怀疑所孕育。  
「Jeno？」再次摇头。我的手掌在他肩头渐渐移上脖子……  
「哥哥。」那不是询问的语气，那是陈述……原本打算收紧的手指，稍稍放松下来。  
这源自某次他误饮了我的波本酒后喊我，然而喝醉了一开口就变成奶音，顺带把我喊成哥哥。我觉得他这样子喊我更可爱，就让他这样喊了。  
「记得我和你第一次做，是在哪里？」不安一但被燃起，就如同星星之火，不至于燎原，但正因微小而难以扑灭。  
「大厅沙发。」  
「那次为什么发生？」  
「你喝醉了，很醉，然后就把我按在沙发上做了。为什么问这些？」  
「没什么，就是想起那次的事，想问你还记得否。」同一个人，那是同一个人……心中的不安迅速枯萎。

要是他不是罗渽民，他不可能会知道这个巧合下产生的昵称，还有如此私密而尴尬的初夜问题。  
长相可以是假的，伤疤可以是假的，但回忆无法是假的。  
整容技术可以造出一样的相貌，伤疤可以按着形状弄个新伤口，可记忆无法捏造，无法分享。  
看来是我多虑了。再者不说记忆，房子不是没有破入的痕迹吗，怎可能在我眼皮下换了个人呢？  
而且有一点，我是绝对肯定的：现今整容技术再厉害，也绝对整不出第二个罗渽民。  
上帝的作品，人类绝对无法临摹。  
我想我工作太多太忙，变得过于敏感。  
脑海中念头一转，每一次想到那件事，我总是会感到愧疚。  
那次我和家中老头大吵，把酒柜中的波本混着威士忌喝光，朦朦胧胧间我做了我最想做的事情。当我醒来就发现自己躺在沙发上，看见他衣衫不整的躺在我身旁，下身和沙发上都是血。我在愤怒和狂乱中夺走了他的初夜。  
我这样残忍的对你，你会恨我吗。  
我看进他的眼睛，那美丽眼眸中是读不出情感的朦胧。  
我又想起那个如同水仙花般的绝美少年的故事，他爱上的最终是自己的倒影。

我不愿再想下去。 「现在起来，我给你拿衣服。」  
我下床走到衣柜前，找出衣服穿上。另外拿了一件我上班穿的白衬杉给他。我是故意挑这件的，他穿着我的衣服，身上都是我的味道，我喜欢这样。  
只有这样我才能确定，他是我的，他不会离开我。  
在遇见他之前，我从来没有担心过「失去」这件事，我失去了便大不了再拿回来，这个世界是有什么不可以失而复得的呢。  
但是，如今我拥有了他，心底却是存有着星点的不安。  
如果有一天我失去了他，这世界会否变了天，我会否还是那个意气风发的李帝努？  
我走到他身边，想要替他穿上衬杉，「伸出左手。」  
「不用……」他皱了皱眉，很快又抚平下来，「我的意思是，我可以自己来……」  
「可是，我就想替你穿呢？」我凝视着他，我知道我现在的表情一定冷得很。我讨厌任何的反抗。  
要是他有了反抗意识，离开我这件事就变得容易。对此我从来禁止。  
他眨眨眼睛，「那么，我会让你替我穿上，然后诱惑你，让你像昨晚撕扯我的衣服一样把它撕破。」他绽放微笑，好比盛开的玫瑰，璀璨绚丽。  
我已经无法再冷着脸，我的心如春风拂过被他融化。 「你到底，是不是罗渽民呢……还是你，在我不在家的两天里，看了什么不该看的东西？」尽管是同一人，可性格还是改变了点。虽然我喜欢他现在这个性格，但还是好奇有什么让他改变。  
「我怎么不是罗渽民呢？」他从我手中抽出衣服，径自穿上，「为什么会觉得我看了不该看的东西？」穿好以后，又眨了眨眼睛望着我，「裤子呢？ 」  
「你不穿比较好看。」白衬衣衬托得皮肤更为白嫩，精致纤幼的一字锁骨随衣领展现，略长的下摆刚好能挡着小部分下身，露出的大腿上吻痕在无遮挡下清晰可见。  
我很喜欢他这个样子，是如此的柔弱。  
「前两个问题的答案是，我觉得你的性格主动热情了很多，和从前的你不一样，因此我怀疑你是不是看了什么。」  
「家里有什么不能看的？」  
「……并没有。」因为我全都收起来了。  
对于穿不穿裤子这件事，他倒是没有意见，扣好衣服扣子后就坐在床上，抬头望着我的脸。  
「你不在家的这两天，我看了一个访谈节目。主持人说，如果想要留住一个人的心，就得要主动一点。我想了想，以往我实在是冷淡了点。所以，我就改变一下。」没有过多的小表情，惟有潋滟着水光的眼睛一边说着一边看着我。

所以说，我是他改变的原因？他是为我改变？  
那是代表，你回应我的心意吗？  
我以为，我会等不到这天。  
你把捆绑交织我心的孤独切断，令我为你纵情，魂牵梦萦。  
已经无法放开你，也绝对不会放手。  
「你知道吗，」在他唇上亲了亲，谁也不知道我等了这句话等了多久。  
「罗渽民，我爱你。」有很多话想说，最后真的说出口的，就只余这句话。  
事实上，罗渽民，我爱你爱得快疯了。  
所以，不要离开我，不准离开我。  
「那个主持我可是要好好感谢他。好了，现在下楼给你做早餐。」  
「可是，我动不了。」一副无辜的样子。 「还疼呢。」

最后是我把他抱下楼，抱到沙发上看电视，然后我走进厨房做早餐。  
赵太太只负责我不在时他的一日三餐和清洁房子，我在家时就不会让她上班，他将会是由我亲自照顾。  
当我把早餐做好送到他面前时，他像只猫儿般躺在沙发上，祼露的锁骨和大腿在深色的沙发对比下更显白皙。  
我在沙发坐下后随即把他抱坐到我腿上，又把吐司切好，用叉子送到他嘴边。  
他没有张嘴，只是看着那块吐司。  
「怎么不吃？」该不会是不饿吧。  
「我吃。」他从我手拿过叉子，我才明白他不想我喂他。是不是性格变得主动会萌生出「想要独立」的念头？这个念头，我不喜欢。  
我从他手中夺回叉子，「以往你不介意我喂你和替你穿衣服的，怎么如今就抗拒？」早餐先搁在旁，说清楚问题比较重要。  
「不是，我是想自己来。」他敛下眼睛，「我不想再当人偶了。」说罢低下头，像个犯事被责备的小孩子。  
我放下叉子，靠在沙发上。 「那个主持人还教你这样说啊。」  
他应该清楚我很讨厌他和我对抗，而现在他犯了这个错误两次。  
见我再次冷着脸，他从我身上下来，侧坐转为屈膝跨坐的姿势，抱着我的身体，靠在我耳边轻语。 「你为我提供最好的食物和环境，把我保护得好好的，你做到了把我接到这个房子的那天所许下的承诺。但我有手脚的，我不用连吃东西和穿衣服也需要别人的帮助。你不是说我是你的恋人吗？可是，我感觉自己跟人偶并无分别。我不想当被你摆在家中的人偶……」把头深埋于我的颈项，他正在向我示弱，试图把这个话题的敏感程度减低。  
平日他从未向我撤娇，这一次他的主动我的确很受用。要知道他是温驯，却过于温驯了。还好他在床上的反应是热情的，不然我都怀疑自己的能力了。  
我能感觉他的鼻尖与我脖子的相触，温热的气息扑到我脖子上。我第一次在床以外的地方感觉到他的鲜活。我想伸手抱住他，轻扫他的背，但我必须忍着。我要让他知道我的底线在哪。  
「我从没有把你当人偶看。」  
把他接回家的那天，我说会把他照顾得无微不至，每一天我都在履行这个诺言，怎么在他眼中我表达珍爱的行为就成了操控？  
「那不说喂吃和穿衣服，你为什么不让我踏出房子半步？为什么禁止我和其他人接触？」似乎是被我的话所触发，他猛然抬头，盯着我的眼晴。这次我看见他眼中的不甘和怨怼，他从未表现过如此强烈的情绪，也从未展示如此负面的情绪。对此我有点惊讶，要知道一直以来，他都是平和而温婉的。  
「你很清楚为什么我这样做。」我压下了声线，同时也在压下涌动的心火。  
「你这样做是为了『保护我』是吧。」他的声音越渐高昂，在空旷的大厅中回荡。 「你的保护，就是把我束缚，锁在你的笼子里，供你观赏，供你玩弄。  
「你说你爱我，可你却把我囚禁，夺去我的自由，让我只看着你。  
「你这样子对我，不就是把我当成你的人偶吗？」

罗渽民真的变了。  
换着是以前，他绝不会这样跟我说话。  
我抓着他的腰，一个反身把他压在身下，捏着他下巴固定他的视线，让他看着我。现在是我盯着他的眼睛。  
「你要不要猜猜，要是我不这样做，你如今会是怎样的下场？」  
他没说话，试图用沉默和我对抗。  
「不知道是吧……那么我就让你知道啊……」  
我用身体优势把他压着，用力扯开他双腿，然后用手指捅进他的私处，指尖发力撑开。  
他是如此的柔弱，但这种脆弱美态是这么的让人想要摧毁。  
「唔……」他扭动着身体，意图摆脱我的手指。看见他这样我更为愠怒，更用力的把他压下，手指更深入一点，另一只手再次捏着他的下巴。  
为什么要反抗我？你就这么逼切的想要离开吗？  
「你会沦为每天晚上被不同的人轮流上的男妓，你会是贱肉横生的好色老头的家中性奴，你会是地下展览会中被砍去手脚的展品……  
「那时候捅进你腿间的就不会是我的手指，而且也不光是捅进去这么简单了。还需要我说下去吗？」  
心底中涌现的破坏欲正开始作崇。  
「啊……出去……」我知道他的身体十分敏感，现在他那痛苦的表情说明了他不想再被我用手指侵犯，可我要让他明白，反抗的下场。  
他想要扯开我的手，但他力气不足以挣开我，扯也扯不开，我的手还是在捏着他的脸。他见挣脱无效，就放弃了。  
「的确……要是你没有把我接走的话，我可能就沦落得如此可悲……啊啊……可是，你也没有把我关着、与世隔绝的必要！」  
「罗渽民，你太低估你自己了。你忘记那件事了吗？你啊，会让人失去自我的。  
「要是被人看见你，我可以肯定他们会如我所说的对你，会比我更粗暴的对待你。所以，我不得不这样做。把你关在房子里能让你远离危险，那不是很好吗？」  
「不，你不是想让我远离危险，你只是害怕我会离开你。」再一次迎上我的目光，他坚定的说着。对于我的威吓，他全无惧意。  
在他说完以后，我竟然感到心虚，是因为他的目光过于坚稳，还是他说出了我心中的秘密？  
「是的，我怕你会离开我。那又如何，你刚才不也说了害怕我不再喜欢你吗？既然如此为什么要介意不能离开房子这一点？  
「我爱你，从看见你的第一眼就爱上了你，因此我建了这个房子，除了使你安全，也是用来困住你。你说我自私也好，卑鄙也好，我不介意，只要你能在我身边待着。」  
我松开了捏着他脸的手，也抽走了手指。他的眼神平静无波，回复了以前漠离的神态。这是我一贯认知的罗渽民。  
他眨了下眼睛，然后闭上了眼。  
「你是这样子的爱我啊。」


End file.
